


A Tight Fit

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [392]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: drdone requested: Pen & Ink, trapped somewhere?





	

Well,” Penny said after an awkward pause.  “This is rather distressing.”

Gordon bit his lip to stop grinning.  “Distressing?  I guess that’s one word for it.”  

He carefully rolled his shoulders, trying to gauge how much play they had here.  The answer was not much.  “In my defense,” he said.  “It looked a lot wider from the top.”

Pressed up against her, he felt her ribs expand slightly as she chuckled.  “I suppose you could be forgiven.  I certainly didn’t intend for us to go down side by side.”

Gordon almost bit through his cheek trying to hold in the several thoroughly filthy thoughts that popped into his head.  “Think the goon squad is gone?”

Penny nodded.  “I heard the door shut.  So unless they’re much cleverer than we’ve ever given them credit for and have laid a cunning trap, I think they’ve gone.”

Gordon tried to take a deep breath, feeling the wall of the dumbwaiter shaft press against his shoulder blades.  Penny was squeezed in against him so tight he was sure he could feel the shape of the buttons of her blouse through the thin fabric of his shirt.  His nose was pressed dangerously close into her tasteful cleavage, and he could feel his hair ruffle with her every exhale.

He closed his eyes, made his breathing as shallow as he dared, and tried desperately not to think about how good she smelled.

Penny twitched, her thigh rubbing into him.  “What’s that…” she began to ask.

“Pen?” Gordon cut her off, feeling his cheeks flare.  “Please don’t ask, and please stop moving like that before I really embarrass myself.”

“Hmm…Oh,” she gasped, and Gordon winced and tried to think _really_  unsexy thoughts.

They hung there for a moment.  “Gordon,” Penny said briskly.  “I have an idea, but it does require me moving.”

Gordon grit his teeth. “I was afraid you were going to say that.  Fine, do it, but you are not allowed to mock me for what comes naturally.”

He felt her little laugh, fond and sweet.  “I would never mock you, darling,” she whispered, pressing an awkward kiss to the top of his head.  “But I will hold it against you.”  Before he could retort, she started to _slither_  against him.

Gordon groaned, screwed his eyes shut, and held on for the ride.

Five minutes later, her hands on his ankles, she guided him out of the dumbwaiter onto the carpet.  “There, that wasn’t too bad, was it?”

Gordon tried to casually fold his hands over his groin.  “Speak for yourself, your ladyship,” he moaned as he crab-walked awkwardly towards the room’s ensuite.

He closed the door on her bright, wicked laugh, and slumped against the frame.  She was going to be the death of him.


End file.
